


集中营补充包

by bailichen800



Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [7]
Category: xz - Fandom
Genre: M/M, xz - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 01:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21419872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 接之前的《集中营无脑虐文爽文》仅限娱乐，内容BT，拒绝撕逼，不喜请走不送
Series: 《allxz无脑虐文爽文》 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1431172
Kudos: 43





	集中营补充包

**Author's Note:**

> 接之前的《集中营无脑虐文爽文》
> 
> 仅限娱乐，内容BT，拒绝撕逼，不喜请走不送

“喔唷，这不是咱们倪老板吗？怎么，今儿又是什么风把您吹来了？”

倪老板满脸堆笑，戴着四五个金戒指的油腻双手来回搓：“部长，上次的那个孩子是个极佳的天乾，圆了倪某……老来得子的心愿，这，这不，我来看看……小战恢复得怎么样了。”

“这么久了还来装好人？当初肖战生产的时候倒是不见人影……”部长心里盘算着，“看来，这倪老板是想让肖战再怀一胎……这可得好好讹讹这死肥佬。”

部长立刻收了她老鸨子一样的笑容，作出一副愠怒的表情：“哦哟，这怕是不行。”

“为什么？”倪老板很是惊讶，脸上的皱纹都快竖成感叹号了。

“这还不是因为您哪！上次您对小战啊，太粗暴了，这孩子身子守了十八年，一直干干净净的，又是第一次接客，生孩子还难产，给吓坏了，这不，听见“天乾”这两个字就抖得不成样子……”

死肥佬，跟你说了不许蛮干，只能日，不能伤！肖战可是难得一见的极品地坤，要是给打残打死了，这以后怎么拿他赚钱！为了继续从肖战身上牟利，光是医疗费心理治疗费都投了不少进去，这可掏的都是老娘白花花的银子啊！看老娘不诈你个倾家荡产……

“噢……噢，这样啊……”倪老板尴尬地盯着别处，满脸赔笑，“上次是我没控制好自己，谁让……谁让小战这么……”

“您是不知道，这孩子头上缝了三针，发了高烧，昏迷好几天呢！可怜他还怀着孩子，这小胳膊扎着针头，身上连着监控设备，看得我心头肉都疼……”部长瞟着倪老板心虚的神色，赶紧又装出一副心疼的样子，“要知道，我一直把这些地坤当成我的亲生孩子，小战从小就懂事，又多才多艺的……多好的男孩子！”

倪老板心底也明白，部长这其实就是想让他多给点钱，要是真行疼爱可怜肖战，怎么会舍得让他来接客？反正他矿山里银子金子多的是，下半身享受一把，还能得到优质的后代，几张银票算他姥姥的蛋啊！眼珠一转，附和道：“是是是，都是倪某的错，倪某这次来就给您赔罪！再给战战捐些营养费，务必让这孩子把身子养好了，倪某还指望着他再为倪某传宗接代呢，嘿嘿嘿……”说着就掏出一张银行卡硬塞到部长手中，“这是一点小意思，给那什么，小战补补身子啊……”

“倪老板说的哪里话！”部长一听财神上门，满脸笑成一朵大丽菊，又如同一朵烂透的大王花，浑身一个劲地散发恶心的香味：“小战这孩子乖顺，等我多开导开导他，准能转性儿！”

几天后，倪老板心满意足地解开裤带，推开房间的门。

看来部长很会揣摩他的喜好，肖战换上了第一次接客时穿的学院的白色衬衫和休闲裤，有一点更令他惊喜——肖战侧躺在床上，白皙的双手被束缚带捆在身后，双脚脚踝也被捆在一起，脸上还贴着一张封口胶条。

很显然，肖战是不愿意“转性”的。

不过这样的场面颇有种绑架好人家公子的感觉，更增强了玷污这个美人的罪恶感和征服感，这让倪老板颇为满意，一双大手不怀好意地磨来蹭去，盯着肖战直咋吧口水。

肖战明显感觉到了危险的天乾气息正在想他席卷而来，过去那些阴暗而污秽的记忆涌上心头，一时间挣扎得更加剧烈了，盯着来人的眼神中除了愤怒，还一闪而过的，地坤面对天乾的那种与生俱来的惊恐。

“哟，这是谁家的小公子啊？”倪老板故作不知情地走到床边，肥厚的手指如同一条奸滑的鳝鱼，绕过肖战被缚在身后的双手，钻进雪白的衬衣下摆，揉搓着美人雪白的腰际。

粗糙的手指摩挲着细腻肌理，肖战触电一般浑身一紧，奋力挣扎着想要甩开那只胡作非为的魔掌。

“小美人儿～”倪老板索性把人整个捞进怀里，加大腰间那只手揉搓力度的同时，另一只手也没闲着，如同一条缠人的毒蛇，环上肖战纤长的脖颈，抚着美人颈间嫩肉，一路向下，伸进白衬衣微敞的衣襟。

“唔、唔！”肖战摇晃着身子拼命挣扎着，无奈腰肢被人禁锢住，体力处于弱势的他所有的抵抗都是徒劳，猝不及防间胸前红缨被狠狠掐住拧了一把，指尖戳着柔尖按捏，好像在碾压一颗熟透的樱桃。

地坤的敏感部位受到刺激，加上天乾的信香作用，乾坤生潮，肖战能明显地感受到，自己的私处正羞耻地有了反应，穴道内开始不受控制地分泌潮湿粘腻的润滑液体，身体也不由自主地酥软下来——地坤的本能已经抢先他的意识一步，做好了被天乾拉开双腿狠狠占有的准备。

不要，不要……肖战惊慌地扭动着，强忍难堪和羞愤，竭力压制自己的本能，一双常年握笔弹琴的素手被束缚带勒得通红，他如同一条脱水的鱼一般弓起身子，减少和这个恶心猥琐男的接触，不料却让后者得寸进尺地找准时机，邪恶的手指从腰间滑到光洁平坦的小腹前，双手上下其手地揉捏搓弄，仿佛在盘耍一块上好的美玉，摩挲一匹光滑的丝绸。在小腹上游走的那只手一路向下，伸向肖战的裤带，却不急着将最后的遮挡剥去，而是饶有兴趣地在腰间和私处的交界处的危险区域摸弄。

肥粗的手指沿着腰线下移，握住青涩的玉茎胡乱撸了两下，发现了什么新奇的事物一般，转去挑逗玉茎下方的一双玉丸，轻拢慢捻抹复挑，好似在把玩一对玉制的核桃。掌侧滑过光洁的大腿根部，流连在双腿的绝对领域之间，激得敏感的肌肤一阵颤栗。突然，三根手指突袭般地没入毫无准备的后穴！

“唔，嗯！”突然被三根手指插入的肖战发出一声哀吟。三指在湿透的隐秘幽壑里左冲右突，沾起满指黏稠香液，拔出一段银丝。男人撤回手指，淫笑着抹在舌上，舌尖一卷，咂吧着嘴，赞叹道：“真甜。”

肖战眼看着自己最隐秘的地方被人玩弄，生性保守的他羞得满脸通红，清秀的面容别到一边，脸红得几乎要落下眼泪。注意力一分散，属于地坤的芬芳信香就控制不住地外溢出来。

糟了！肖战反应过来时已经为时已晚，搂着他的双手一瞬间从挑逗变成了进攻，就像一只嗅到血腥味的饿虎，顾不得什么轻拢慢捻，他的长裤一瞬间被拽到了膝盖处，碍事的贴身里裤顷刻之间被撕成碎片，那件衬衫被扯到手腕处，露出大片光裸的雪白肌肤。

肖战被狠狠地面朝下摔在床上，被捆在一起的双腿被人扳着大腿内侧强行分开，粗大的阳物精确地挺进柔嫩的穴口。

对于天乾来说，地坤的信香是绝佳的催情剂。上次享用肖战是粗暴地砸晕之后强奸，全程肖战都如同一具尸体一般昏死在床上，根本没有任何反应，更别说散发信香。如今看来，还是小火慢炖，渐入佳境更令人享受。

“唔！不……”肖战的头被按在枕头里，男人的另一只手掰着他雪白的臀瓣，地坤最珍贵的私处一览无余，男人以跪趴的姿势尽情占有着他，窒息的快感和后穴的剧痛裹挟着袭来，肖战一瞬间眼泪不受控制，泪滚下眼角，留下两行湿漉漉的水迹。

插进一段距离后，龟头触到一层略带韧性的软膜，男人故意微微用力试探性地顶了顶，换来肖战惊恐的颤抖。

“小贱人，还补了膜的？”倪老板掐住肖战的下巴，故作质疑地扳过青年被泪水浸湿的脸颊。

为了提升客人的体验级别，地坤在生产之后会做一次手术去掉之前客人的标记，补上证明地坤清白的处子膜。其实大家都知道，这些给关起来代孕的地坤没几个是处子，大多数都是被天乾选择的野蛮粗暴的方式强制受孕的，补这层膜只能自欺欺人。不过天乾们并不在意这些地坤之前是不是有过生育经历，只要能插能生育，他们更注重的是破去地坤的处身，将自己的标记烙在地坤体内的那一瞬间征服的快感。

不过，这些地坤并不知道这一点，很多手术是在生育麻醉时不知不觉就完成了。

“唔，不……”身体被人玷辱的耻辱和男人恶意的污蔑使肖战又羞又气，他拼命摇头，身体难受地扭动着，想要摆脱嵌在他体内的孽根。男人哪里肯放过他，拽住肖战被汗水浸湿的长发，狠狠地将青年仰面摔在床上，深深插入体内的阳物因这一动作滑出些许，在床单上带出一滩清液。

肖战竭力向床角躲避，男人一把将他拽到身前，扯过青年纤细的脚踝，将白皙修长的双腿折叠至胸前，暴露出那处还在下意识张合着吞吐半截阳物的小穴。

男人拔出自己的阳物，双手强力伸到肖战紧合的双腿之间，蛮力地掰开紧缩的花穴，脸颊凑近那处隐秘幽壑色气地张望着湿润的穴中那层珍贵的薄膜，贪婪地嗅了嗅穴口的气味，陶醉的一仰身子，脸上露出几近飞升的表情，竟然俯下身，舌尖侵入那处流淌着蜜汁的花蕊，沿着穴瓣舔了一周 心满意足地砸吧嘴，舔舔舌头：“小骚货，真甜。”

肖战闭着双眼瘫在床上，只剩下无助的喘息和眼角止不住淌下的泪水。

“小婊子，看看你的骚穴！”男人强拽起肖战的额前的湿发，如同强拉一张美丽的弓，逼迫青年抬起上半身，看向那处完全毫无保留的穴口。

饱经蹂躏的穴口呈现较深的粉红色，就像一只熟透的蜜桃，穴口还沾着些许清液，好似花朵分泌的诱人蜜汁，透过男人撑开穴口的指缝能清晰地看见一层透明的韧膜，一旦捅破这层膜，就是地坤最宝贵的生殖腔。

“设计学院的校草，这层膜应该很值钱吧？”倪老板粗大的手指伸进穴口，在那层膜的周围威胁似地轻轻转着，“上次老子捅破的时候可是流了不少血，要是那些仰慕你的学弟学妹看见你大着肚子养胎，啧啧啧…”

小光！肖战浑身一怔，夏之光纯洁开朗的笑容浮现在眼前。

不，不行……小光……小光还一直没有认清现实，以为自己是找到了工作……这孩子生性冲动不懂事，血气方刚的不知道会做出什么事来……绝对不行……

“小美人，我可要进来咯～”肖战愣神的片刻，男人的肉棒已经在穴口摩挲了两圈，对准那层薄膜整根没入——随着一声类似锦帛撕裂的声音，代表地坤清白的处子膜被彻底捅破，粗大的肉棒长驱直入，抵到生殖腔紧闭的腔口处，孽根在腔口的入口顶了顶，似乎在寻找最容易入侵的一点，受到刺激的地坤生殖腔口本能地回应天乾的疼爱，腔口如同一张饥渴的小嘴，情不自禁地涌出黏液，吮吸肉棒的顶端——准备排卵迎接天乾的精液了。

“哎呦，这小嘴真会吸！”男人的肉棒铃口对准了生殖腔微开的敞口，顶端被柔韧的腔体恰到好处地吮吸着，精液将出未出地涌在阴茎前端，更加扩大了那巨物的尺寸，狭窄而紧致的穴道被硕大的阳物撑得满满的，连带着原本平坦的小腹都凸出一个显眼的隆起。

“从这里射进去，你就会怀孕的吧？”倪老板猥琐地淫笑着，口气中带着难闻的烟味，露出满口恶心的牙齿。

不……不要再说了……

自从他怀孕的那一刻开始，他的梦想，他的人生通通破碎，化为虚无泡影。

肖战闭上眼睛，痛苦地别过头去。

“他娘的！这么紧，完全不像下过崽子的！”倪老板发出一声舒爽的长叹，那处软穴自动吸紧他的阳物，层层褶皱包裹着粗壮的茎身，随着阴茎深入浅出的抽插，内壁渗温暖出清液包裹着阳物，两人的结合处早已泛滥一片，抽插中四溅的粘液到处飞洒，溅在肖战裸露的双腿上。

肖战紧闭双眼，精疲力尽地瘫软在男人怀里无助地喘息着，通红的眼角缓缓淌下两行清泪

“哎呀呀，看你的照片，长得真是俊哪，那部长非要十八了才把你放出来接客……啧啧啧，要是早些遇到老子，十五岁就让你揣个崽……十八岁都他娘的给老子生一窝了……”倪老板玩味地拧着肖战胸前红缨，指甲恶意地刮擦红缨的顶部，两颗娇小的红果立刻发烫肿胀，似是微微渗血。与此同时，抵在生殖腔口的阳物一瞬间爆发出来，蛮力冲开生殖腔紧致的入口，直抵花心。

肖战只是身子剧烈地抖动了一下，并没有预想中的歇斯底里——绝望和劳累的双重折磨之下，他感到自己像一片落在海面上的树叶，生命剩下的全部意义，只是无边无际地随着周围的环境飘摇震荡。

在他身体里抽插的肉棒一次次地顶弄着花心，无一例外地刺激肖战的敏感区，却没有丝毫要射精的意思，似乎是有意守住了精关，只一味地享受抽插的快感，实在忍不住要射时，就会退出肖战的后穴，射到一个细长的小瓶里。

感受蹂躏的暂停，肖战微微睁开眼睛，看着倪老板奇怪的行为，暗自疑惑。

他试着动了动身子，好疼，浑身都疼，额角之前受伤的地方明明已经痊愈，此时却依旧隐隐作痛起来。轻轻移动，剧痛就从撕裂的后穴中席卷到全身，幽壑中溢出些许黏丝。

他知道，自己的身子被玷辱得很彻底，想要修补是再不可能了。

他想起自己蜷在产房的病床上，惊恐地感受着阵痛潮水般一阵阵涌来，下身不受控制地收缩和溢液使他害怕，只有十八岁的他害怕地蜷成一团，缩在被子里看智能机器人和护士准备各种要用的器具，那些尖锐的银针和分尸一般的手术器具白花花地闪着尖锐的光。

护士拿起产钳，举在眼前试了试，肖战听着刺耳的金属碰撞的声音，不敢想象，这种可怕的东西要是用在自己身上会怎样。

他好想就这样一直蜷着，被子很温暖，还有他自己的味道，让他莫名的安心，就像在妈妈的怀抱里一样。

妈妈……爸爸妈妈早就不在了……

“妈妈，小战疼……小战疼……”肖战紧紧地拽着被角，护士熟练地拉开他的双腿，褪去下身的所有衣物，将他的双腿分得大开，用束缚带捆在床栏上，便于查看生殖腔口打开的情况。

肖战的身上只有一件长度堪堪能遮住私处的睡袍，也被护士撩到胸口，露出浑圆的腹部。属于地坤的隐秘花穴就这样毫无遮掩地露在外面，随便一个进来的人都能一眼看光他的身子。

多么荒唐！自从被送到这里就应该预料到，这个地方豢养地坤的目的没那么单纯。自己做了一辈子的梦，梦想着当画家，当歌手，背着吉他和画夹走遍世界，画自己喜欢的画，唱自己喜欢的歌……

如今，他只能缩在一间小小的监室里，穿着集中营标志的白色衣物，作为一个生育工具怀孕生子。

肖战昏昏噩噩地躺在床上，眼前的景色昏聩着扭曲为模糊的像素，耳边嗡嗡作响的声音仿佛化为了可视的图像，无数喧嚣纷乱的画面在他眼前白驹过隙一闪而过，他很困，又很想哭。

男人趁着肖战喘息的片刻，掏出一根四指宽假阳具，末端装上那个存满精液的小瓶，按下一个按钮，假阳具立刻发出剧烈的嗡嗡振动声，给人的感觉如同屠戮的电锯，令人头皮发麻。

倪老板撕开肖战脸上的胶条，那颗小巧的唇下痣立刻露了出来，白嫩的脸颊上多了一片因胶布暴力撕扯而落下的红痕，衬着青年清秀的脸上淌下的两行清泪，分外有凌虐的美感。

原本被封死的口部突然获得了释放，空气的涌入让肖战的神志有了一丝清明，他侧卧在床上，无助地喘气，竭力去呼吸那散发着隐秘污秽气息的空气，好像一条湖干涸后的泥沼里垂死挣扎的鱼。

这条强弩之末的漏网之鱼还是落入了渔夫的手中，几乎是刹那间，肖战脆弱的脖子猛地被人掐住，恍如一瞬间坠入深海的窒息感，他下意识地用手去扳颈上的桎梏，用尽心肺的每一寸空间艰难地呼吸着，趁着他大口吸气的功夫，男人粗壮的阳物看准时机，精确地贯入青年的喉咙。

地坤的生殖腔内植有传感器，一旦地坤成功受孕，传感器检测到孕激素水平的变化就会发出警报，地坤就会被护送，或者，押送，到医疗部检测胎儿情况，注射安胎药，相应的设施和信息也会上传更新，标志这个地坤进入养胎状态。

如果操之过急，射进去太早，交的这笔钱可就不划算了。需得慢慢把这个小美人折磨透，磨平他的傲骨，把他的骚穴插到烂熟，再让他怀上自己的子嗣。

“唔！唔……”阴茎整根没入肖战的喉咙，两个硕大的囊袋抵在他的脸颊上，带着骚臭的粗毛戳刺着他的脸颊和鼻腔，肖战觉得恶心的气味一个劲往脑门上涌，胸中一翻就要干呕出来，那阳物竟趁着他喉咙收缩的刹那喷涌出一股浊精，肖战猝不及防，哽在喉间的干呕被硬压回腹，那泡腥臭的精液一滴不剩地全吃了下去。

“咳……咳……”肖战难受地咳嗽起来，嘴里恶心的气味逼得他直流眼泪，那根淫秽的巨物就嵌在嗓子眼里，他觉得喉咙干得要命，声带仿佛被要撕裂一般，只能发出暗沉嘶哑的喘息声。

“这嗓子，啧啧啧，不愧是设计学院的校草……这声儿叫得跟黄鹂儿似的，一插就知道是唱歌的！”

唱歌……

他依稀想起，自己穿着绚丽好看的服装，在全校的掌声和欢呼声中登台，面对下面挥舞闪烁的荧荧星光和“肖战”的喊声，自信满满地潇洒一握，拿起话筒放声高歌。

私人一间的宿舍里总是那么快乐，少年们穿着时髦漂亮，正是活力四射的青春时节，夜半三更都还会传来吉他声和歌声……他的印象里有粉黑色的卫衣，好看的贝雷帽，灰色和橙色交织的毛衣……

现在，他的世界只剩下通彻极致的黑白两色，日常环绕的毫无意义的白，与现在侵袭沦陷的污秽不堪的黑。

倪老板拽着肖战的头发，将青年横拖成俯趴的姿势，肖战双手被缚，只能极其费力地抬起上半身来缓解头顶的剧痛，男人逼他含着那阳物舔舐，一只咸猪手捏住肖战白皙的臀部肆意揉捏着，有意将手指不经意地戳刺进饱经蹂躏的臀缝，翻出穴口的粉色嫩肉，直到穴口开得足够大时，拿过那根尺寸骇人的假阳具狠狠地插了进去。

那根假阳具是专门定制的，上面布满了各种错落有致的凸起，男人用手握着阳具末端，使劲向那处窄穴中推送，停留在肖战口中的下半身还保持着抽插的姿势，双管齐下地享受身下颤抖的美人儿。

“小贱人，这下就不行了吗？精彩的还在后面呢——”倪老板猥琐地淫笑着，摸到那根粗棒的一个按钮，随着一声机械转动的响声，那假阳具瓶中所盛满的液体开始极速旋转，将那瓶精液抽进棒身，模仿人射精的状态飞速地飚溅。

“唔……唔唔！”肖战立刻像触电似的抖起来，疼得眉心皱成的一团，眼泪哗哗直流。

“怎么样，小婊子？爽吧！”倪老板扯了扯肖战的头发，示意他舔的更用力些：“这可是专门为你定做的尺寸，能把你那骚穴射满！”

这种自带射精功能的假阳具一贯是下流天乾圈内流行的“性交神器”，不仅能实现同时上下折磨地坤，而且棒体的长度够长，可以直接插到地坤的生殖腔尽头射精，增加地坤怀孕的几率。

肖战整个人瘫软在男人胯下，唯一的支撑是男人用力拽着他头发的手，他已经脱力，再也发不出一点声音，只能机械地按照男人抽插的动作被动的抖动身子，像一片暴风雨中将离树枝的枯叶。

他仅剩的意识重复地默念着：小光……小光……

小光和其他的学弟学妹们……绝对不能这样……一定要……一定要想办法让他知道……

“嘀嘀！嘀嘀！”

正玩在劲头上的倪老板不爽地皱了皱眉，松开抓住肖战头发的手，可怜的青年立刻无助地瘫软在床上。倪老板的目光搜寻片刻，找到了声音的来源——

肖战手上铐着的手环正在发出令人讨厌的蓝光，发出扫兴的“嘀嘀”声。

“没意思，这么快就怀上了。”倪老板败兴地撇撇嘴，看了看不省人事的肖战，将最后一泡浓精射在肖战的脸颊上，玩味地抹了肖战满脸。

“咚咚咚——”房门响了三声，片刻之后，自动打开了。

肖战瘫软在床上，满是泪水的脸颊陷进柔软的软枕里。他被捆缚的双手早已经挣扎地脱力，无力地背在背后捶着，布满红痕和指印的双腿下意识地蜷起挡住被玩弄得烂熟的穴口，通红的花蕊间渗出黏稠的精液和爱液的混合物，带着鲜艳的红色淫靡地沾在臀瓣和床单的交界处。

进来的护士见怪不怪地盯了倪老板两眼，架起昏迷的肖战，检查了肖战手上的手环，把人放在移动病床上送走了。


End file.
